bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Zurg
Zurg, better known as''' Evil Emperor Zurg', is Buzz Lightyear's arch-nemesis, the most widely-feared villain in the galaxy, and the biggest threat to Star Command and the Galactic Alliance. His main goal is to conquer Star Command and rule over the galaxy. However, Team Lightyear continually thwarts his plans. History Just as we know next to nothing about Commander Nebula's backstory, neither do we know how Zurg became an Evil Emperor. He owns a vastly powerful, sinister empire that constantly threatens the sanctity of the galaxy and the Galactic Alliance. It is also unknown how many planets he possesses, but it is apparent that he owns several; such as the mining planet in "Shiv Katall". He claims to have had a grandmother named "Nana Zurg", who he mentions as being "pure evil". He appears to have had a close relationship with his mother, as he often mentions her while sleeping. In one episode, "Stranger Invasion", he told Buzz Lightyear that he was his father; however, this was a ploy to distract Buzz, which led to Zurg taking the upper hand. He was quick to pass off the claim as a "Made You Look" scheme. Physical Appearance Zurg is a very tall humanoid with a purple helmet showcasing red eyes and green teeth. He also wears long gray gloves with spiked fingers, and always wears the same purple armor with a fancy dress robe. Zurg has a "Z" emblem on the front of his cape. The emblem is a secret button which can, when pressed, activate Zurg's rocket boots allowing him to fly. Although not obvious at first, due to his long robes obscuring them all the time, he does indeed have feet, once stating that he owns a pair of rocket boots that he "got on sale". It is suggested Zurg's visible appearance is simply armor, as when he was reduced to a blob-like creature in The Crawling Flesh, he was shown to wear his helmet over a blob-like helmet with a newly visible mouth. Despite this, Zurg's supposed true appearance has never been seen, leaving the identity of his actual race unknown. Personality Evil Emperor Zurg is not your usual despicably evil supervillain. Despite being the most evil and nefarious villain of the galaxy for years on end and a constant thorn in the side of Star Command, Zurg has been known to take himself less than seriously, and actually seems to have a well-developed (if demented) sense of humor. He does, however, pride himself in his showmanship, making strong efforts to present himself as a fearful, intimidating Emperor. His evil schemes are routinely less-than-stellar in design (such as one scheme to make children afraid to eat their vegetables so that years later they would be too weak to fight when he invades, a plan which only Buzz thought clever), and he is quick to shunt the blame for failures onto others' shoulders (usually his Grubs or Brain Pods). His main downfall whenever fighting against Buzz Lightyear, his nemesis, is the trademark error of every villain: the gloating monologue. Because of this, Zurg has never won out of the 3,247 times The Good, the Bad, and the Robotic he's tried. He has a strange fear of being touched, mentioning something about "personal space" and "cooties" in the episodes "The Torque Armada" and "The Main Event". He is also somewhat picky about his schemes, claiming when politicians were being kidnapped that he would never do something "so obvious." Abilities *'Laser Vision:' He has laser vision, but rarely uses it in battle, and seems to use it when losing his temper. Whether this is a species trait or an artificial enhancement is unknown. **He is also shown melting a military gun from a distance with no visible lasers, but with his eyes glowing, suggesting something more akin to heat-vision. *'Ion Blaster:' Zurg's signature weapon is a tri-barrel Ion-blaster, which configure around either of his gauntlets. *'Weapon Gauntlets:' He also has gauntlets which can transform into weapons (a la Warp Darkmatter's right arm) as seen in "Holiday Time", "War and Peace and War" and "The Main Event". *'Master Combatant:' Despite his preference for weapons of destruction, Zurg is also highly skilled at hand to hand combat and able to physically battle Buzz Lightyear unarmed, but he is unable to defeat him. *'Electricity Generation:' In "The Adventure Begins" he has sharp talons capable of cutting through glass and was shown creating a ball of electricity from his fingers to torture the LGMs with. **The back box art of the Adventure Begins video also displays Zurg shooting lasers from his fingers, but this ability was never seen on the show. *'Flight:' Zurg wears a pair of unseen rocket boots under his robe to propel himself through the air and space in the same respect as Buzz's rocket pack. *'Super Reflexes: Zurg possesses highly advanced physical reflexes; for example, while invading Roswell, he was able to catch a missile with his bare hands. *'''Super Strength: Zurg has demonstrated above-average levels of strength, able to destroy machinery with his bare hands, although it is unknown if this strength is natural or the result of his armor. Quotes "Curse you Buzz Lightyear!" The Adventure Begins *"That's just jim-crackin'-dandy!" *"Miss him now?" *"Evil rules!" Stranger Invasion *"Buzz, I am your father." *"Psych! Made you look you dimwit!" *"Not forty-two, any number but forty-two, why does this always have to happen to me?!" *"And can't you come up with a shorter name for it, like, 'Evil Take Over Thingy'?" Stress Test *"Hold your fire! Don't damage the HYPER DEATH RAY!" *"Want fries with that, ma'am?" *"You do need a vacation." *"Ta-ta, Lightyear." Trivia * Zurg's species is a subject of much debate in the fandom, but there is canonical evidence that rules out him being a robot. He requests a glass of water, eats popcorn, and is shown coming back from recently using the restroom. In The Crawling Flesh, he is affected by Brain Pod 26's gas and turns into to a blob, a sign that he is organic. Also, the robot vampire NOS-4-A2 doesn’t try to consume Zurg, another sign that he is organic. *When enslaving the people of Roswell, Zurg states that he is an "equal opportunity enslaver", ''a parody of the phrase ''"equal opportunity employer." *He has a troll doll collection, according to "The Starthought". *A little-known fact is that Zurg is afraid of the dark. *A few of his hobbies include videotaping Buzz's speeches for his personal entertainment, and evil bowling (with the Grubs as his pins). *Zurg is voiced by actor and comedian Wayne Knight, who had previously portrayed Al McWhiggin in Toy Story 2. In the same film, Zurg was previously voiced by writer Andrew Stanton. *Many episodes featuring Zurg often end with him loudly cursing Buzz Lightyear, even if Buzz was not the actual one behind his defeat. *Zurg telling Buzz he was his father is a reference to Toy Story 2 in which a Zurg toy told the new Buzz Lightyear toy the same thing which, in itself, is a reference to the famous "I am your father" scene from Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. *According to Santa Claus, Zurg is the number one on the naughty list. ** Coincidentally, Zurg nearly succeeded in his most evil act of destroying Christmas but was foiled by Team Lightyear. Appearances Episodes *The Adventure Begins *The Torque Armada *Gravitina (mentioned only) *XL (voice cameo) *NOS-4-A2 *Little Secrets (mentioned only) *The Planet Destroyer *Tag Team (mentioned only) *The Main Event *Panic on Bathyos *Shiv Katall *Stress Test *A Zoo Out There *Root of Evil *Super Nova *Downloaded *The Crawling Flesh *The Lightyear Factor *Clone Rangers *Devolutionaries *The Shape Stealer *Star Crossed *Stranger Invasion *Revenge of the Monsters *The Starthought *Millennial Bugs *First Missions *Large Target (mentioned only) *War and Peace and War *Lost in Time *Rookie of the Year *Star Smasher *Ancient Evil *Holiday Time *Return to Karn *Eye of the Tempest (mentioned only) Books *Space Action! Comics *The Emperor's New Throne *Monday, Monday *Three Cheers for Zurg *Project G Video Games *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command References Category:Characters Category:Individuals by unnamed species Category:Antagonists